


Newsflash

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Tension, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bonnie/Tyler. "Grow up, Tyler." I told him, coolly. He looked at me flabbergasted. "What? I'm not going to hold your hand, like everyone else. You messed up. So fix it and move on! I'm not Caroline. I'm not going to excuse everything you do, just because you're my friend and I care about you. If that's what you're looking for, then you should leave and go find someone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newsflash

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was bouncing some idea off of a friend and I got inspired to do this. This is dedicated to charm5point0. (This is a one-shot.) I hope you enjoy the Tyler/Bonnie-ness! This didn't end up at all like I thought it would. If you read, please review.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

"Grow up, Tyler." I told him, coolly. He looked at me flabbergasted. "What? I'm not going to hold your hand, like everyone else. You messed up. So fix it and move on! I'm not Caroline. I'm not going to excuse everything you do, just because you're my friend and I care about you. If that's what you're looking for, then you should leave and go find someone else." I snapped. He fumed. He got angry and took it out on me. Ever since he came back to life, his anger has been out of control and he refuses to take responsibility for it. I don't have the time or patience to deal with it on top of everything else.

Jeremy won't even talk to me, not that I blame him. He moved on, while I was gone. I didn't expect anything else. I had hoped that he would at least be civil, but I wasn't holding my breath. Things between us died a long time ago, but neither of us had been ready to let go.

Elena is blissfully unaware of the relationship she shared with Damon. Damon has been moping around, trying to help Caroline find a way to lift the magic ban on Mystic Falls. Stefan is more like his old self, but he's trying to reign in Ivy. We still have no idea how to break Enzo out, without exposing Matt. We don't know who is on the vampire-hating with Tripp. Alaric is having trouble with his bloodlust. Everything is a mess.

"What more do you want me to say, Bonnie?!" Tyler yelled at me. "I'm sorry that I pushed you! It won't happen again!" He fumed. He's getting worked up all over again. I glared at him.

"You're damn right – it won't happen again. If you even try to put your hands on me, your ass will be on fire, faster than you can blink." I promised him. He visibly started to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what came over me." He apologized, sincerely, this time.

"Have you even tried any of my suggestions or tried the herbs that I gave you?" I asked him. He looked down at his feet and shook his head. I huffed.

"Damn it, Tyler. Why did you even ask for my help, if you're not willing to use it?!" I quipped. He shrugged.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to do yoga." He said, rolling his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, pointedly.

"Do you have any better ideas?!" I demanded.

"You could do a spell or spell something for me to keep my anger in check." He told me, like it was obvious and I should have thought of it. I did. It was the first thing that occurred to me, but magic isn't foolproof. It's not enough. What happens when it fades?

"It's not foolproof, Tyler! Magic isn't the solution to everything! You have anger problems! You need to learn how to manage it, before I will even consider using magic! I charm a ring for you and what? What happens when you forget it somewhere or if it gets stolen? Someone spills a coffee all over and your snap and break their neck?! If you aren't willing to put in the effort, then I won't, either!" I bellowed at him. I don't know what it is about Tyler, but he seems to bring out the worst in me. We can't go five minutes, without screaming at each other. It never used to be this way.

"What if I snap in the meantime, Bonnie?! Then that blood will be on your hands?!"

"Do you even hear yourself?! Take some responsibility and man up, Tyler! It's not that hard! Put in the fucking effort, because I'm done helping you!" I screamed at him. He recoiled away from me, like I had just slapped him and punched him in his gut.

"Bonnie, please," he pleaded with me. I shook my head and stood my ground.

"No, Tyler, my answer is final. Until something changes, you're on your own. Go ask Liv for help, if you're so desperate." I snapped. He glowered at me and stepped closer to me, invading my personal space.

"I don't want _**her**_ help. I want _**yours**_."

"I don't care, Tyler." I breathed, before turning around and heading for the door of my dorm room. I hadn't even invited him over. He just barged in, demanding that I do more to help him. I told him to get out and to come back when he calmed down and he shoved me. I'm _**so**_ done. Bye Felipe.

"Bonnie, we're not done here." He told me, moving in front of me, so he could block the door.

"Except that we are. Move out of my way, or I will move you." I threatened him. He smirked and stood firm. "What are you gonna do? Hit me?" I goaded it. I'm being reckless, but I'm too angry to care.

"No," he shook his head and pulled me to him. I tried to knee him in the groin, but he blocked my leg, easily. He pinned my arms to my sides and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"Make me." He challenged. Before I could do anything, he slammed his lips to mine. I was too shocked to do anything, but kiss him back. I gasped against his demanding mouth and he slipped his tongue inside my lips. The kiss was bruising and unforgiving and part of me never wanted it to stop. I tried to pull away from him, but he just tightened his hold on me. He deepened the kiss and I lost myself in the sensation.

"No," I tried to say, against his lips. It was a feeble attempt and I wasn't even sure that I meant it. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. I landed on my back and he was on top of me. I finally ripped my lips away from his. "This doesn't change anything, Tyler. We're not doing this. I couldn't do that to Caroline." I panted. He just smirked and stroked my sides. I gasped at the touch. It's been so long since I've been touched, but I won't let it happen this way. I can't. "Motus," I moved him off of me and I left the room.

"Bonnie, stop!" Tyler called from behind me. He caught me by the wrist and I whipped around.

"That's low, even for you."

"It wasn't like that. I didn't kiss you to get you to help me. I want you, Bonnie. I want you to help me, so I don't hurt you."

"Then man up and work for it, Tyler! I'm not going to coddle you, like every other person in your life. I can't be with anyone, who can't control himself. You can't control your anger and I won't be in a relationship that scares me. If you're serious, then we need to talk to Caroline first. Stop whining and do something." I snapped. While the kiss was great, it just pissed me off even more than I was already.

"I already talked to her. She's over me. She wants Stefan. If you need to talk to her to make sure I'm telling you the truth, then do that. I'll put in the work, Bonnie. Just don't give up on me. I couldn't take it if you did."

"Show me you're serious, then we'll talk."

"Okay. I promise." He vowed, sincerely.

"We'll see."


End file.
